


[Podfic] The Diary of Mattie Hawkins - written by reflectivemuse

by bravenclawesome



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Diary/Journal, Epistolary, F/M, Letters, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 01, Post-Series, Romance, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mattie Hawkins receives a diary for her birthday, she never could have expected the following events that she would be recording in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Diary of Mattie Hawkins - written by reflectivemuse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Diary of Mattie Hawkins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506618) by [reflectivemuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reflectivemuse/pseuds/reflectivemuse). 



> This is probably the most emotionally diverse podfic I've ever done. I laughed, I cried (real tears)...hope you guys like it. Sorry in advance for the feels.

| 

cover art by bravenclawesome, photo credit [here](http://venuesafari.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/09/pink-gold-dot-print.jpeg)

music from the _Humans_ soundtrack

**Duration:** 00:57:07

**Size:** 54.8 MB

Direct download/streaming at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/jmj9bbs6ibd7r4y/The+Diary+of+Mattie+Hawkins.mp3), [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cl2kAdObDdU&list=PLiltQy11DH1Lq1oLPvRBUm_gCckDtbU52&index=33) and [the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/diary-of-mattie-hawkins).  
  
---|---


End file.
